Smoking of herbal substances such as tobacco or cannabis using a water pipe has been around in eastern cultures for centuries. Benefits of using a water pipe device include cleaner ingestion via double water filtration, cooler smoke and a smoother draw. Improvements were needed in traditional designs, however, with the recent development of the legality of cannabis for use in medical treatment. The present invention features a novel water pipe smoking system that is versatile, effectively cleans vapors via two or three independent liquid filtering chambers, and is easy to clean for use of cannabis in medical treatment. The present invention demonstrates true multiple filtration, eliminating soot, ash, and tar effectively providing clean ingestion via liquid catch filtration.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.